Plane-wrecked
Plane-wrecked is the fourth chapter of Drake's Fortune. Nate and Elena flew to the island marked on the map and ended up separated after being forced to parachute from their plane. Plot Uncharted Island After escaping the temple from Atoq Navarro's mercenaries, Nate and Elena set off for the Versteckte Insel in the South Pacific, which was the supposed location of the El Dorado statue. Elena filmed as they drew closer to the island, recording for a new episode of her show. They were suddenly hit by an anti-aircraft fire, which destroyed one of plane's thrusters. Elena searched frantically for parachutes while Nate desperately attempted to keep control of the plummeting plane. After grabbing the parachutes, Elena strapped one on and then reluctantly dived out of the plane. Nate then seized control of the plane and proceeded to jump after her. Upon jumping, he attempted to open his parachute, but it has been pierced, causing him to fall straight down into the trees. The Wreckage Shortly after, Nate, while dangling from a branch, awakened to the sight of a statue that quickly startled him. After cutting himself loose, he dropped down and checked his pockets, realizing he left the map on the wrecked plane, which was far off in the forest. He proceeded to venture through the island, heading towards the distant column of smoke rising from the wreck of his plane. Following several gunfights with Eddy Raja's pirates, he eventually found the front end of the plane in an encampment. He climbed into the wreckage and was relieved to see the map still in one piece. However, upon turning around, he spotted Elena's parachute dangling from a tower within the nearby fortress. As Nate made his way to the fortress, he discovered that several spike traps have been set throughout the jungle, which would impale anyone unlucky enough to trigger them. After traversing the dangerous area, Nate approached the large wall of the fortress. With no other means of entry, he began pulling off some difficult climbing around the wall. Walkthrough Traversing the island After the cutscene, proceed over to the locked gate. You must shoot the lock and press to bust through. Follow the path up to a ledge that you must drop off of, and then limb the rocks on your right and pass through the next area. You will come across a stream of water. Jump onto the stones to your right and carefully walk across the tree stump. You will then be confronted by Eddy's pirates. After shooting them down, cross the tree stump and then climb up the vine to reach an area where more pirates confront you. On a nearby crate, you will find some grenades to use against your opponents. Head down the path, climb up some stone, and you will be high above an area filled with Eddy's men. Carefully climb down by jumping down onto the ledge below. In this area, you will have a bunch of enemies to clear out, and they are scattered all around the place. Once the area is clear, climb up the ruined stones to get to the higher area from which the extra enemies came from. There is a hole to the left of the door, which you can use to toss grenades to the two pirates hiding behind the little stone barrier. Otherwise, just bust through the gate and take out all of the pirates in this area, as well as more around the corner. After that, climb up the wall at the far corner, then jump across several others to get over a tall gate. Press on to take out a few more pirates. You will then come out into the open area with huge waterfalls and more platforming to be done. Crossing the waterfalls Leap to the handholds on your right and follow them to reach the small pieces of land in the water. When you climb onto the destroyed bridge, you will be attacked by two guys at the top of the waterfall, who are nearly out of reach. After mowing them down, head over to the cliff underneath the waterfall. Shimmy along the ledges to get onto another part of the broken bridge. Jump down onto some stones below, then jump forward onto a lower ledge. A pirate then arrives on a truck and begins firing. Shimmy along the ledge, climb up to the top of the stone ledge, but before climbing on top, quickly shoot the dynamite on the truck. This causes the truck to fall down into a small gap that will help you reach the higher stone. tossed down in between the stones to create a path for you. As you move along the flowing water, you will be against two more pirates attacking you from atop another waterfall, again appearing at far range. You will then need to make your way to the land to your left. Fighting through the wreck site Head forward and turn left to search for a vine that will lead you over a large wall of rocks. On the right side is a large courtyard, with more pirates scattered about. This is also where the plane wreck is. Jump down and prepare for a long firefight, as you will not be able to act very sneaky here. When the area is clear, climb up the rope dangling from the plane so that Nate can retrieve the map. After climbing back down you will be confronted by more pirates that enter from where you came. Once they guys are defeated, more will enter from the opposite end and will blow open the entryway, allowing you to pass through after they are taken down. Make your way around the mountain by scaling the cliffs and the ledges. You will reach another area with more enemies and deadly spike traps. You must take great caution to avoid the traps. Should you accidentally trip the wire, you can quickly press to roll away quickly before the spikes strike you. In the heavily forested area, you can use the M79 grenade launcher, from the red shirt pirate, to take out the hordes of enemies that appear among the trees. Several traps are placed among the trees here. As you carefully find a path through the trees, you will be approaching the end of the chapter, ending at a large fortress wall. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune